Misunderstandings
by meeseproductions
Summary: The Cullens are worried about Charlie becoming suspicious. If they do tell him about vampires, it doesn't matter because the Volturi are coming to kill them already. On the other hand, will Charlie survive with a bunch of non vegetarian vampires around? Will he find out about imprinting? Read to find out. I don't own Twilight, just the plot of my story. Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

First Twilight Fan Fic. Please no hate.

Bella

I'm doomed! The Volturi are already coming for my daughter, who is half human, half vampire, and also, I'm worried Charlie and Renee are coming to visit soon. Charlie has seen my changes, but with a house of vampires, most of them drink human blood, the secret will be exposed, and Renee will notice my change and will know something is wrong. The problem is already bad enough! The Volturi are going to kill my own family unless Renee and Charlie want to be vampires. Charlie won't freak out as much, or so I hope if he finds out. He already knows about Jake. He either will want to murder Edward, or will apologize about how he treated Edward in the past. I think he'll have both reactions.

Charlie is going to visit with our guests. Even the ones who's diet are humans. Alice told me. I just need to warn everyone. If we don't tell our human blood drinkers, he will be dead. If Charlie never finds out, I'll still need to wear contacts until my eyes turn a different color. I think I have a plan that will work.

I talked to everyone and they approve of the plan. It took a while, but I guess it will work. Everyone else needs to be hunting at the time though. And by everyone, I mean our non vegetarian guests.

Please R&R. Will update in a few days. Usually I update every other weekend, but because it's winter break, I can use it for 2 whole weeks everyday.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

Sorry I haven't been updating. I will try to do it soon again. Please R&R. Reviewing would also make me happy.

Chapter 2: The Plan

Bella

Charlie and Renee are coming in 5 minutes, according to Alice. That gives us enough time to tidy the house up and push our non vegetarian guests at the door. They know the plan. Also they know if Charlie is still in the house, they can come in, but not hurt him or Renee. Phil couldn't come because he had a baseball game. I thought my mom wouldn't come without him, but she wanted to see him. Phil would come tomorrow. Phil would either find out from Renee or we would tell him.

Charlie

Bella called me and sounded really worried. I am already on my way to her. I hope it isn't anything severe. I guess I will just have to wait.

I just arrived and saw Renee's car. I guess this is severe.

"I need to tell you something important. I really hope you don't kill me for this, but I have been keeping a secret from you guys," Bella said worriedly.

"What is it?" asked Renee

"I don't know how to put this, but this is the easiest way. The Cullens aren't human. I will explain everything later, but this is just how I'm starting off. Like I said, Charlie, don't kill me," Bella stumbled out.

"I don't think your eyes are normal either. I'll wait for the explanation," I said.

"First, let's just say, Jake isn't the only non human here. In fact, Jake is enemies with the Cullen's kind. The Cullen's, including me, are vampires. Don't freak out, we only hunt animals. Also, this little girl here, Charlie already knows, is my biological daughter. Her name is Renesmee, and is half vampire, half human. As a wolf instinct, Jake is now connected to her," Bella spoke as I was fuming up.

"Wait, back up a second, what happened?" I angrily questioned.

"I got pregnant with Renesmee during my honeymoon when I was still human, I became pregnant. We went home, saying I was very sick. I was pregnant for only one month before I had Renesmee. I was close to dying, but then Edward put some venom into me and saved me. It wasn't the first time it happened to me. All of the other things will be explained later," Bella answered.


	3. history of us

Chapter 2: The Plan

Sorry I haven't been updating. I will try to do it soon again. Please R&R. Reviewing would also make me happy.

Chapter 2: The Plan

Bella

Charlie and Renee are coming in 5 minutes, according to Alice. That gives us enough time to tidy the house up and push our non vegetarian guests at the door. They know the plan. Also they know if Charlie is still in the house, they can come in, but not hurt him or Renee. Phil couldn't come because he had a baseball game. I thought my mom wouldn't come without him, but she wanted to see him. Phil would come tomorrow. Phil would either find out from Renee or we would tell him.

Charlie

Bella called me and sounded really worried. I am already on my way to her. I hope it isn't anything severe. I guess I will just have to wait.

I just arrived and saw Renee's car. I guess this is severe.

"I need to tell you something important. I really hope you don't kill me for this, but I have been keeping a secret from you guys," Bella said worriedly.

"What is it?" asked Renee

"I don't know how to put this, but this is the easiest way. The Cullens aren't human. I will explain everything later, but this is just how I'm starting off. Like I said, Charlie, don't kill me," Bella stumbled out.

"I don't think your eyes are normal either. I'll wait for the explanation," I said.

"First, let's just say, Jake isn't the only non human here. In fact, Jake is enemies with the Cullen's kind. The Cullen's, including me, are vampires. Don't freak out, we only hunt animals. Also, this little girl here, Charlie already knows, is my biological daughter. Her name is Renesmee, and is half vampire, half human. As a wolf instinct, Jake is now connected to her," Bella spoke as I was fuming up.

"Wait, back up a second, what happened?" I angrily questioned.

"I got pregnant with Renesmee during my honeymoon when I was still human, I became pregnant. We went home, saying I was very sick. I was pregnant for only one month before I had Renesmee. I was close to dying, but then Edward put some venom into me and saved me. It wasn't the first time it happened to me. All of the other things will be explained later," Bella answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spring Break! I will try to update within the next 2 weeks. I usually write one chapter at a time, but I will definitely try to do more before posting. Either way, I would post all the chapters I have. I'm pretty sure I won't be able to write next weekend, but I will write during the week when I have free time. **

Charlie

"You should have stayed away from the Cullen's, they could have killed you!" I said.

"If Bella is still here, how well do you think she was protected?" Renee asked.

"Just don't get into my head, this is hard to handle, I need time to process this," I said.

"I'm sorry if the outside of the house where Bella's window is slightly damaged," Edward said.

"What did you do?" I said, fuming with anger in the process.

"To watch Bella sleep, I often used the window to get in and out. Emmett and Jasper also did at the night of my bachelor party," Edward said.

_No wonder it looks slightly ruined. Bella really should have told me this._

"No, she shouldn't have. It would have been really bad if she told you about vampires," Edward said.

"I didn't say anything, how did you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"Let's discuss our abilities. Vampires live off blood, as you know, they don't sleep or age, have inhuman speed, and have inhuman strength. They also have immense beauty, but some of us are gifted. Rosalie has more beauty than the rest of us, Emmett has more strength, I can read minds, Alice can tell the future, Jasper can feel and make you feel emotions, Carlisle has self control and compassion, Esme loves a lot more than we do, Bella is a mental shield, and Renesmee can tell you what she is thinking by touching your face," Edward said.

"Your family has powerful gifts," Renee said, "and you will stay looking young forever."

"But we need to move often so we remain inconspicuous," Carlisle said.

"That's a bummer," I said in unison with Renee.

"Oh, and Mom, we can't visit you in Florida because in the sun, we sparkle like diamonds. Renesmee barely has a shimmer because she is half human," Bella said.

"At least Renesmee can visit when she gets older," Renee said.


	5. AN

You might have been expecting a chapter with this update. I'm sorry if you don't like Author's Notes but I am giving you one. I don't have much inspiration for this story at the moment and haven't lately. I am trying to update. And also, by the way, flames will be ignored. I got a flame a few weeks ago that I thought that was rude. I am sharing it, I'm sorry if you are reading this and don't want it on, but you put it out on the Internet, so it stays forever. Anyway, here is the review:

This is rubbish. Why did they track Jesse down if he is not doing some great evil? Make this better, I own a blog and I will destroy u.

I know I am not the best writer, and I am trying to get better, and if you are going to put it on the Internet that you don't like my story and will destroy me, I might as well put it up on here.

Again, all flames will be ignored and if you send me flames, I will ignore it. If you want to hurt me, go ahead, but I will try not to let it bother me and I have every right to report you if there is a way. I'm sorry if I was being rude, but I just felt like it had to go out there and wanted to try to end some flames people would get.

**This was on my other story


End file.
